Spice!
by The.Melancholy.Of.Me
Summary: What happens when all the notorious player Kagamine Len wants is something he can't have? And ho far can he hold himself back, until he loses control...? This fanfic gets spicy! Warning! Main pairing- RinLen.


Spice!

Kagamine Len walked through the halls of Riverside Valley High School with numberous girls hooked onto his arm. Though it was against violation of school rule #389, 'Do Not Show Public Display Of Affection', he did it anyway. It wasn't like he was kissing them; he was merely flirting with the girls to get them in his bed. Of course, he was only 16, and he was already a full-time player. What did you expect for a man like him to be, a science geek?

Speaking of science geek, a girl with similar looks to the man whore himself walked past the crowd bustling with girls and continued down the hallway without a word spoken. She had the same golden yellow hair and crystal blue eyes, but her face was more wide and softer than his. She had a more fragile frame compared to his muscular one.

And to top it all off, she was what he wanted the most.

But, of course, he couldn't have her. Not now, not ever. She would never care for someone like him; she had no taste for the overly popular men like Len. So what made her so special? Maybe Kagamine Len only likes her for her innocence. Maybe it's because she's the only girl so far that hasn't succumed into him.

"Len-kun, can you come over tonight?" A random girl fought for his attention by pushing her breast up with her arms. She had salmon pink hair... But Len just couldn't place a name on her.

"Sorry, I have plans." That was a lie. He was actually going to try to watch Rin as she goes on her date with that ice-cream man that night. He was just going to watch... In case that freak tried to do anything to her. It woudn't be stalking if he was merely protecting her. To say that he had an addiction- it would be an understatement. He was clearly obsessed with that girl, to say the least.

"Oh, okay. Maybe another night then, Len-kun!" She said in a gleeful tone and trotted away with a slight skip in her walk.

It would be a long day.

"Hey, Kagamine! Stay after class, please. I have to talk to you." Mr. Shion addressed to the blonde girl with the oversized bow on her head, who had perked up her head from her desk to greet him with a warm smile.

Neither of them saw the male Kagamine's glare from across the room.

As the bell rang, and students bustled out of the now almost-empty room, Rin stayed in her seat, staring up at the teacher who had occupied himself by cleaning the blackboards. Len had clearly taken his time, slowly gathering his books and shrugging on his jacket.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Kagamine." Kaito said with face still toward the board, but you could clearly tell he was setting a tone. A tone that dripped with the protective dominance for the girl. Len grunted in return and gave one last look at Rin, who was staring blankly at him, before stuffing his clammy hands in his pockets and exiting out of the room.

"Well, Rin..." Kaito cleared his throat and straightened up his tie. He tried his hardest to look proper in front of the girl h gave his heart to. She propped her head up on her small hands and tilted it to the right slightly. It was a part of her innocent act, to be honest. He rested a hand on her desk before finishing, "I can't wait to see you tonight."

"To tell you the truth, I can't, either, Kaito-sensei." She twisted a strand of loose hair around her finger. The older man edged closer, leaning over her desk and practically inches away from her face. She breathed in his mint scent as he did her orange one, and a sense of lust lingered in the air. Rin breathed in a single breath of air before standing up and grabbing his tie, pulling his painfully closer to her face as she gently placed a kiss on his smooth lips once, no- twice. She pulled back to catch some air, but he dived onto her, capturing her soft, pink lips with his. She fell back onto her chair, he leg flung around hs waist by accident. They were caught in such a dirty position...

She felt as his tongue invaded her mouth and how skillfully it worked around her straight teeth. Kaito's blue hair tickled her forehead as sweat beaded on his brow. The act was forbidden, a love between teacher and student, but it definitally didn't matter. He was only 23, and had just gotten out of high school himself about four years ago. She was a junior, about sixteen going on seventeen. It was a mere six to seven year age difference.

"K-Kaito-sensei..." She murmered when his larger hands roamed over her waist, reaching down...

"Ngh... I have... I have to go." She scooted away from him. "I'll see you later tonight." She blushed and quickly gathered her books, giving him a curt bow and a smile before leaving Mr. Shion's room. She rested her head on the cool metal of the lockers outside of his classroom, bringing her fingers to rest on her swolled lips. She sighed as her breaths calmed to a normal pace and she speed walked out of the school.

Len grinned as the tealette worked, bobbing her head. He couldn't help but to imagine Rin doing that, her white bow bouncing along with her movements as she su-

He abruptly came to the thought. The woman crawled up to him and licked the semen off of her lips. This is how it is with all of his toys. He'd seduce them, pretending that they're the petite blonde girl he had know since he was little.

"Make me happy, too, Len..." He smirked and fisted her hair as she rolled her bare hips against his. "You know, you taste salty with a bit of... spice." He grabbed her mounds with both palms of his hands and mushed them together, earning a moan and a constricting grip on his manhood. They went at it for an hour more, coming numberous times until she eventually passed out.

His phone rang a familiar tune as he sat up in the bed with the brisk white sheets. The caller I.D read, 'Meiko Sakine' and he answered it hesitantly.

"Hey," He said into the speaker of the yellow flip-phone, trirling a long lock of teal hair around his finger.

"Where are you, Len Kagamine?!" The woman almost screamed into his ear. He sighed, frusterated. "You better not be with another woman!"

"You actually believe I'd cheat on you? You know you're the only one in my sights." He lied. It was like stealing candy from a blind man- easy and pristine. Something that comes naturally. He told her to stop worrying, and that he'd see her within a half an hour.

Women are so easily decieved.

_"Len-Len, we're going to get married when we grow up, right?" A little girl with blonde hair and a large white bow said to her friend, a little boy with blonde hir pulled up into a ponytail and his bangs wildly spread across his face._

_ "Of course, Rinny!" He answered her, a toothy grin spread across his face. _

_ "I won't let anyone hurt my Len-Len!" And it was true. Rin had kept all the bullys away from him, even if it meant getting herself beat up instead. He promised himself he'd protect her someday._

_ If it wasn't for Rin's parents moving away, dragging Rin along with them._

"You have to leave so soon?" Crimson painted fingernails traced alont his back as Len sat on the bed, tugging on his pants and pulling on his shirt. He groaned in frusteration as he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, babe. Family emergency." He placed his hands on the doornob. "I'll see you when I can." He took one last glimpse of her, sitting on the bed, with only a sheet covering her bare parts to him. Not like it mattered anyway, he thought. He'd seen everything of every woman in the school.

That is, except for Rin.

Trotting down the stairs, he tried to get the image of Rin out of his head. It was only about seven now, so Kaito would be picking her up soon. He couldn't decide if he should watch them, because he might just snatch her up and drag her to his house right then and there, or to go to Miki's house or something. He'd need a distraction. Thinking about Rin with another man would just about drive him crazy.

He rounded a corner leading to his house, and he was going to stop to take a shower before going to another girl's house. Before he could realize it, he was standing in front of her house, cracking open the unlocked back door. After all, he partially lived there. He had never really stayed there much, because he was always out with his girls.

The house was dark, with no noise or anything. He figured he'd pay Rin a visit, if she even was home. Preparing to go to her room, he stopped in front of it. He could hear her breaths from outside her pink-tinted door. The sign that hung on it read 'RIN' in big block letters and had flowers decorated on it. He had given it to her as a gift when they were little.

Resisting his urges to just head back to his room that was on the other side of the hallway, he slowly turned the doornob, opening the door without noise. Gently closing it, he stepped into her room that he hadn't seen since they were kids. Len studied the pictures on the long white dresser.

Him and Rin, age 5. Him and Rin, age 8. Him and Rin, age 10. Rin and Kaito, present.

He scowled at the picture of a smiling Rin being embraced by that blue haired man. It made his head ache. He sighed as he turned the frame over on it's front so he wouldn't have to look at that- disgusting- image. A loud yawn echoed through the room and Len turned around quickly, just to see Rin still peacefully sleeping. He really wished that she hadn't yawned, so he wouldn't have looked at her. She was like bacon to a dog.

He'd become needy for her.

"Len..." She murmered in her sleep. Blonde hair sprawled out around her as she stirred a little in her nightdress. Len immidiantly picked up her phone from her desk and scrolled through her messages.

So, she had canceled the date.

Dropping the phone, he found himself somewhat dumbfounded that she had done that. Ignoring that unsure feeling, he stood by her bedside, looking at her in her most venuable state. Before he could register it, he was straddling her through the sheets. Cerulean eyes popped open as she gasped.

He silenced her words with an inaudiable kiss. This passion he had pent up inside of him, it was all for her. She arched her back, bringing her chest up to his as she hurredly undid his ponytail and let his hair fall down to his neck. He wasted no time slipping under the orange comforter. Slim legs rubbed against his hip as he grinned into her mouth. Hiseyes widened as he felt a tear slip down his cheek. Len felt a wet tongue lick the tear off, and he nestled his head into Rin's neck.

Getting what he wanted never felt so good.

_**Spice!**_

_**I hope you liked this. It took me like, 618361963 minutes. Lolll.**_


End file.
